tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheeljack
History Before the Great War, Wheeljack worked heavily with the science division on Cybertron. There he was continuously experimenting with various gadgets and gizmos to make Cybertronian life a little bit easier. But when the war started, his expertise was called upon for work on weaponry and defense. When the time came to abandon Cybertron, Wheeljack was devastated by the thought of never seeing his home again, but he took solace in the hope that he could one day return. He never thought he would find a new home to love. After detecting Optimus Prime’s signal, Wheeljack headed for Earth with all speed, knowing his particular talents would be needed. What he found there surprised him: a thriving organic world full of sentient creatures called humans who turned out to be more like the Autobots than he first realized. It was one of those delicate humans that Wheeljack came to love; Deborah Bates. She was a beautiful brunette woman who captured his Spark with a glance and a smile. By this time, the Autobot’s presence was known to the humans and Wheeljack thought she would understand and accept him as he really was. After nearly a year of dating and spending as much of his off time with her as he could, he was about to reveal the truth to her when, while watching the news, she commented that the Alien Robots should have been told to leave, saying “This is our home, not theirs. They have no right to be here.” This caused a heated argument that left Wheeljack devastated. He knew then that she would reject him if she knew the truth, so with deep regret, he walked away and never returned. A little over two and a half years later the news reported that a woman had been killed in a mugging, and when she was revealed to be Deborah Bates, Wheeljack could bear to hear no more. To this day he wished he could have stayed to protect her. Mere mention of her makes him fall quiet and he can only turn away, saying nothing for the deep sorrow and regret in his Spark for the human female he still loved. He never learned of the two year old boy she left behind. Current Happenings Just days after Ultra Magnus' inexplicable return from self imposed exile, Wheeljack met Victoria Marcus, the human who had helped to save Magnus' life. He took her back to NEST after discovering the Decepticons were after her for the Allspark shard in her throat and volunteered to be her guardian, though she made it clear she would rather stand on her own. It took some convincing to get her to open up a bit to him, and three days later she managed to catch him at a vulnerable moment, getting him to finally open up about what had happened to his first relationship from a decade previous. In that moment of vulnerability, she told him what had happened to her family. The emotional release between them made her want to stay with him for the night, which he gladly obliged. But after suffering one of her nightmares, she awoke and he tried to calm her down. After an extended conversation they tried dancing to relieve some stress and have a bit of fun, which led to the pair bonding to each other unexpectedly, forging the beginnings of their very intense relationship. Personality As the mad scientist of the Autobot forces, Wheeljack is always inventing new weapons and gadgets. Something of a crackpot inventor, a good half of his creations blow up in his face, and that's just if he's lucky. He's simultaneously one of the Autobots' greatest assets and problems; for every successful gadget he builds, there's one which requires Ratchet or Hoist to put him (and his lab) back together. But once in a while he strikes gold, which has won him respect from even the Decepticons. He is, however, not a complete nerd. As good as he is in the lab, Wheeljack is just as amazing on the road, since there are few stunts he can't pull off and he loves to show off his driving skills as much as he does his inventions. He is, however, a little less confident when it comes to flying. Quotes "And with this I can" *BOOM* "... Wait! I can fix this!" Relations Guardian of Victoria Marcus, now also bonded mate to her. Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Ex girlfriend Deborah Bates (deceased) *Natural Born Techno Organic son, existence and whereabouts unknown. (Both are currently unaware of this connection.) *Kos-Mos: Adaptive Humanoid Defense Unit he created and looks on as close to a daughter he's ever had. Friends *Optimus Prime *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jolt *Hoist Neutrals *Tarnish Enemies Wheeljack generally does not like most Decepticons, especially those who like to experiment on other living beings. *Flatline *Thundercracker *Megatron Strengths and Skills Creative and Inventive, Confident, Easygoing attitude, Adaptability and Improvisation skills. He is the most accomplished driver (while in car mode) among the Autobots and enjoys displaying his skill level through various road stunts. Weaknesses and Flaws He fears running out of ideas for his inventions and being redundant or useless to the other Autobots, thus he is constantly searching for new ways to be useful, which sometimes leads him to his greatest weakness. Wheeljack is his own worst enemy because these weapons and gadgets, while derived from the desire to benefit the Autobot cause, often bring great danger and introduce unpredictable elements into critical situations. He frequently injures himself while experimenting with new weapons. Fears: *Endless boredom and tedious repetitive tasks. *Running out of ideas for his inventions. *Being redundant or useless to the other Autobots. Weapons Wheeljack possesses the ability to fly for relatively short distances (800 miles) using solid-fuel rockets in his arms. From his shoulder mounted cannons, Wheeljack can shoot magnetic inducer, shrapnel-needle, and gyro-inhibitor shells which can disrupt a target's sense of balance. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information Holoform Face Claim: Vin Diesel from The Fast and the Furious Holoform Name: Jack Christopher Collins Optic Color: Blue Body Color: White and Cobalt Blue Alternate Mode: 2005 (S197 chassis) model Ford Mustang GT, white with blue stripes. Distinguishing Features: Banded retractable faceplate over lower half of face Scars/Pin Stripes: Blue racing stripes Dialogue Text Color: color=blue2 #0000EE Custom Title: Mad Tinker Bot Stats: Strength: 7 Intelligence: 9 Courage: 9 Firepower: 7 Speed: 7 Rank: 8 Endurance: 5 Skill: 10